


Encouragement

by Sumi



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Blindfolds, Coming In Pants, Dubious Consent, M/M, Unwelcome Arousal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a way to train your spiritual power, Matoba-san said. He was still quite insistent of Natsume joining his group. Every time, Natsume would refuse because it wasn't something he wanted. Still, he appreciated the advice on how to better his spiritual power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encouragement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uumuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uumuu/gifts).



There was a way to train your spiritual power, Matoba-san said. He was still quite insistent of Natsume joining his group. Every time, Natsume would refuse because it wasn't something he wanted. Still, he appreciated the advice on how to better his spiritual power.

The better Natsume could control it, the less exhausted he’d become after giving a spirit their name back. Nyanko-Sensei didn’t trust Matoba-san but Natsume insisted that everything would be fine.

“All I have to do is lay here and close my eyes?” Natsume asked, feeling slightly doubtful. Matoba-san seemed so sure of himself that Natsume didn’t want to doubt him.

“Think of it as a form of meditation, Natsume-kun. It will put you in a dream like state but you won’t actually be asleep,” Matoba explained. “So are you ready to begin?”

Natsume shifted on the futon to get comfortable before slowly nodding.

“Now close your eyes and listen to my voice. Can you do that Natsume-kun?”

“I can.”

After Matoba-kun’s final reassurance Natsume closed his eyes and tried to relax. He focused on his spiritual energy, picturing it running from the tip of his toes and to the top of his head. Natsume found it to be a strange feeling at first. He didn’t know how to grasp it but Matoba-san’s voice was thankfully there to guide him.

“You’re going very good but your eyes keep fluttering open, Natsume-kun. Would you mind if I use a blindfold?”

Natsume’s eyes nearly shot open at that. “Ah.. I suppose.”

“Good choice seeing as you nearly opened them now.”

The blindfold wrapped gently his head. Natsume quickly fell back into a restful state but even more with the blindfold temporarily taking away his sight.

“Can you feel your spiritual power running all through your body?”

“Yes,” Natsume breathed out, his voice barely above a whisper. He started to relax some more, focusing on nothing but Matoba-san’s voice. It acted as a tether to reality. Feeling his power move around inside him was so odd. Bits of it seemed to be concentrating in one particular place. Heat pooled around the area, making Natsume's cheeks flush with a dark pink color.

“How do you feel now?”

Natsume shifted on the futon as an unbearable hotness took over his body. The timing of Matoba’s question was quite convenient. 

“Hot,” Natsume rasped out. “It feels very hot in here now.”

“Where do you feel it the most?”

Natsume’s cheeks flushed when he realized where it was coming from. He thought vaguely that he should return to an alert state but Natsume couldn’t bring himself to do so.

“Natsume-kin, you didn’t answer my question. If I am to truly help I need to know.”

“My groin,” Natsume blurted it out quickly. He distantly hoped Matoba-kun wouldn’t hear. Given the chuckle that followed, he probably would.

“How peculiar that your spiritual energy has settled there,” Matoba-san clicked his tongue as if trying to come up with a solution. “It wouldn’t be right to ignore it so by all means take care of it, Natsume-kun. The sooner you do, the sooner we can work on strengthening your power.”

Natsume didn't think he could do such a thing-- even as the heat pooling in his groin nearly brought forth a whimper from his lips. Matoba-kun’s offer seemed so tempting and after some debating, Natsume gave it. He slid a hand into the waistband of his pants. It visibly trembled like the rest of his body. Natsume couldn’t see Matoba-kun’s gaze on him but Natsume could surely feel it. 

“You don’t have to stare so intently, Matoba-san.”

“Oh but Natsume-kun I do. I must make sure you are okay during this process after all.”

Natsume turned his head to the side, the blindfold feeling heavy against his skin. He hesitantly touched his leaking cock, barely holding back a whine at the pleasure that spiked through him.

Above him, Matoba stayed quiet. Just the fact that he was there watching him made Natsume’s movements clumsy. It was embarrassing. Even if Natsume was aching for it. He bit down on his lip, trying to curb any moans that might slip forth as Natsume worked towards release.

Matoba clicked his tongue again. “What a good boy you are, Natsume-kun. So obedient. You would make a fine addition to the Matoba clan.”  
"Matoba-san..." Natsume wanted to protest. He opened his mouth with the intention of refusing the offer but all that came out was a soft whimper.

"No need to give me an answer, Natsume-kun. It wasn't an offer. Rather it was something I felt inclined to mention."

He didn't know whether or not he should believe Matoba-san. If Natsume could focus more than the hand stroking his cock, he might be able to come up with an answer to that question.

"Are you close?" Matoba chuckled at Natsume's whine. "Let yourself go, Natsume-kun. You're practically aching for release."

Natsume ran his thumb over the head of his cock. Matoba's words spurred him to continue stroking himself until his orgasm hit him suddenly and hard. He couldn't believe he just came in front of Matoba-san and in his pants no less.

"Don't be embarrassed about what happened just now, Natsume-kun,” Matoba murmured. “You were only doing as I instructed."

Natsume nodded. His embarrassment slowly started to lessen and breathing evened out. "What now Matoba-san?" The orgasm left Natsume feeling very relaxed. Perhaps even more relaxed than before they started this.

He smoothed back some of Natsume's hair. "Now that you are more relaxed we will start strengthening your spiritual energy. If this side effect arises again don't hesitate to take care of it, Natsume-kun."

Again Natsume nodded. It was a shaky nod but he remained on the futon, trusting Matoba knew what he was saying.

"What a good boy you are, Natsume-kun. I look forward to helping you with your spiritual power."

"T... Thank you Matoba-san. I also look forward to your help," Natsume answered.

Matoba touched his cheek gently. "Like I said, what a good boy."


End file.
